Diclonius
The Diclonius are a fictional subspecies of humanity from the Japanese manga and anime series Elfen Lied characterised by two rounded horns emanating out of the skull as well as limited psychic ability such as sensing a fellow diclonius' presence via telepathy and the telekinetic ability to manipulate solid matter through the use of limited range invisible or translucent non-corporeal arms known as "vectors". The name "diclonius" translates from Latin as "double sprout", referring to the horns which visually marks a member of the sub-species. The proper plural use for referring to diclonius is "diclonii". Varieties of the Diclonius Diclonism can take many forms. It is possible for two normal human parents to give birth to a normal diclonius, such births however, are rare. Diclonism can also be spread via genetic infection contracted by direct contact of the Pineal gland with a vector, this more common form of procreation does not affect the human infected but causes any off spring of that person to be born as a "Silpelit" Diclonius variant. In the anime, all Diclonius born with vectors are females sharing the same physical traits of red or pink eyes and hair, though it is reasonable to assume that male Diclonius could also be born naturally, and share the same characteristics and powers as that of their female peers. The only male Diclonii shown in the anime were bald and had no apparent vectors due to interbreeding with humans continuously over generations. The high frequency of certain traits shared by all Diclonii suggests homogeneity in the Diclonius gene pool. Since interbreeding with human tends to decrease the frequency of these traits, the mutations caused by the Diclonius virus seem to be recessive to human genes over successive generations. In addition, since Diclonii could interbreed with humans, they are not considered a separate biological species. A diclonius born of human parents, sometimes described as the ''Queen Bees of Diclonii society have life aspects similar to that of there human counterparts ageing at approximately the same rate and life expectancy at around the human norm. Silpelit diclonii however, describes as Worker Bees although possessing the mental abilities as full diclonii age at twice the speed above the norm and lack reproductive organs. Silpelits can seem mentally immature due to their rapid growth rate, but this is not the case: for example, the Silpelit Nana appears 12 years old, but behaves like a 6 year old, because she is actually 6 years old. It is theorised that these silpelits are used to exterminate the human race and allow full diclonii to reproduce and re-populate the planet. It is unknown if both parents are infected by a diclonius the resulting child will be a full or silpelit member of the species. The term silpelit comes from the the German poem Elfenlied which in turn comes from the opera Eduard auf dem Seil. Abilities of the Diclonius Although natural diclonius (as born from non-infected human parents) have the ability to reproduce, their range and amount of vectors appear to be inferior to those of the silpelits. The character of Lucy, seen as the only natural diclonius in the series not to have been diluted with the human gene pool through interbreeding has a maximum vector range of two meters as opposed to the shortest silpelit range of three meters and the longest of eleven. This could be explained as natural diclonii are not warriors, with their vectors required only for infecting humans and been used as extra appendages, whereas the purpose of a silpelit is battle with the goal of extinction of an entire race. The seemingly supernatural power wielded by all diclonius comes from the vast development of the pineal gland (in a diclonius it is approximately the size of an egg''Elfen Lied'' manga; Volume 01 - Chapter 01, pg. 28), in contrast, human pineal gland is the size of a pea). A trait of the diclonius is there extremely homicidal tendencies towards humans, bordering occasionally on sadism. According to Chief Kurama, a diclonius will attack and murder any human, including their own parents from the age of three, when their vectors begin to develop. However, it is debatable as to whether the homicidal tendencies shown by the diclonius are inborn, the result of harsh treatment from others during early development, or a side effect of their maturing vectors. In the anime, the various Diclonius characters exhibit various degrees of psychological instability. For example, Lucy's alter-ego, Nyu, is almost incapable of feeling any kind of violent tendencies toward anyone. Lucy, on the other hand, kills without regard for human life (although she does care for a few people, most notably Kouta, even after her vectors are developed). Nana has a natural goodness that seems to be reinforced by Kurama, who treats her like his own daughter. So long as he treats her with care, she can deal with the pain of her testing. She becomes homicidal only when compelled to (to the point that when initially ordered to find and kill Lucy, she insisted on being allowed to merely subdue Lucy with non-lethal force). It may be said that the homicidal tendencies are a result of an unstable psyche, itself a result of congenital recessive mutations, aggravated to such high levels by inhumane treatment from humans. References See Also *Elfen Lied *List of Elfen Lied characters Category:Elfen Lied